I am a tree Addek style
by JustMe-Liz
Summary: Just a one shot of how I think the hotel room scene in I am a tree should havecould have been if Addison and Derek got their happy ever after with each other. Addek, obviously.


I AM A TREE – ADDEK STYLE

**Just a little one shot I wrote based off the hotel room scene in I Am A Tree. Because, seriously… how could McDumbo not realise Addison was wasted when he went in there? This is how I wish it happened…**

Addison jumps up when she hears a knock at the door, presuming it to be Room Service. She opens the door, staring at the person for a few seconds before realising that is in fact not room service.

"I thought you were room service."

She turns around, sitting down on the bed dazedly.

_What the hell was Derek doing here?_

"I'm sorry. It's entirely my fault."

_Riiight._

"I'm sorry about what happened. You deserved better."

_The hell I did._

"I'm sorry about the panties. I'm sorry about the prom. I'm sorry I did that."

He slowly walks forward, sitting down next to her. Addison sighs, finally speaking.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you did that too."

"Our marriage is over."

"Yeah I guess it is."

He can smell the alcohol on her breath and it kills him to know that he did this. He was the reason why her eyes were empty, dead. He was the reason why she decided to drink the hurt away.

"This is incredibly sad. It's incredibly sad."

Derek turns his head when he hears the bathroom door open. Addison doesn't. She simply stares out in front of her blankly.

_Mark. No way… she wouldn't._

"Oh."

Mark grimaces when he sees Derek, tying the towel around his waist.

"This is awkward."

Derek just stares at him in shock, unable to look at the woman next to him.

_Not Mark. __**Not **__Mark._

Mark stares at Derek for a few minutes, glee washing over him.

He was an idiot for letting Addison go and Mark was going to show him that. Without so much as a second thought he walks over to Addison, kissing her fully on her lips, slipping his hand in under her robe. He moans slightly, resting one of his hands on the bed to keep his balance.

"Get off her."

Mark pushes Addison down on the bed, falling down on top of her and kissing her fervently. Derek suddenly pulls the taller man off Addison, hitting him with all his power.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!"

Addison can only stare at the two men dazedly, her brain clouded by alcohol. Way too much alcohol…

She frowns, the world starting to spin around her and gets up, rushing to the bathroom. She bends over the toilet, vomiting uncontrollably.

Derek pushes Mark away from him, suddenly furious.

"YOU ASSHOLE! SHE'S DRUNK! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER?"

He rushes to the bathroom, tenderly holding her hair out of her face.

"Addie?"

"Go away, Derek!"  
He frowns, surprised by her whiny voice.

"Addison!"

"Just goooo! I'm sick!"

"Exactly how much did you drink?"

"I don't even know…"

She shudders, clutching onto the toilet desperately.

"Ugh, Derek, I think I'm dying."

"You're not dying."

"I'm so dying."

"Hey… look at me…"

He puts his index finger under her chin, forcing her to look up.

"You're not dying, sweetie."

He helps her up, carefully washing her face.

"Just stay here, wash out your mouth to get rid of that taste. I'll be right back."

Addison nods, staring at him with childlike wide eyes and Derek can't stop a grin before rushing out. Mark is sitting on his bed, the towel still wrapped around his waist.

"Get dressed and get out."

"Derek…"  
"Get dressed and get out."

"You don't have the right to throw me out of here."  
"I do actually. This is my wife's hotel room and you're in it. And she's drunk. I have every right to throw you out of here."

Mark sighs, slowly getting dressed.

"You know in the end… you can only have one of them, Derek."

"I know. And Addison is still… my wife."

"For how long?"

"Forever."

Mark smirks, looking at Derek before opening the door.

"You know that you're just going to break her again. And when you do… I'll be there to pick up the pieces. I'm always going to be there to pick up the pieces and one day, one day she's going to decide that she's had enough. And she's going to remember that _I PICKED UP THE PIECES._"

He nods curtly before walking out.

"Always good to see you, Derek."

_Addekisloveaddekisloveaddekisloveaddekisloveaddekislove_

Derek stares at the door after he's left, seething. He groans before walking back to the bathroom where Addison is sitting on the edge of the bathtub, rubbing her temples.

"Here… let me do that."

He sits down next to her, slowly rubbing her temples.

"Addie."

"Hmm?"

"You're drunk."

She looks at him tearfully.

"I know… I'm sorry…"

"Shh… don't be sorry…"

He presses her against his chest, slowly starting to rub her shoulders.

"Let's get you in bed."

"Okay."

She makes no move to stand up and Derek carefully picks her up, carrying her to the bed. He brushes his lips against her forehead and throws the duvet over her.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"  
"Are you going now?"

Derek doesn't even have to think before answering.  
"Of course not. I'm staying!"  
He strips down to his boxers before getting into bed next to Addison. He pulls her onto his chest, burying his face in her hair.

"Addie?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She snuggles up against him, smiling warmly.

"I love you too."

_Addekisloveaddekisloveaddekisloveaddekisloveaddekislove_

Derek immediately smiles when he wakes up, knowing that it's Addison in his arms without having to open his eyes. He slowly runs his hands over her body, caressing her every curve.

"Addie?"

She groans when she opens her eyes, shuddering.

"My head…"

He laughs, starting to rub her neck. Her eyes immediately fly open and she sits up to stare at Derek.

"What are you doing here?"

"Surprised?"

"I…I just… well… yeah…"

Derek lowers his head, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Addison groans, grabbing onto his hair and deepening the kiss. Derek quickly flips her over, positioning himself over her without breaking the kiss. They pull apart after an eternity, staring at each other. Derek sighs, kissing her eyelids and her lips before looking at her again.

"Addie, I know we said our marriage is over. But I don't want it to be."

"Derek…"

"What I did at the prom… was horrible, even worse than what you and Mark did in New York. I was indifferent and absent in New York. I get why you cheated. I wasn't there, Mark was. But here… you were everything I could have asked for, Addie. And I still did it, I still cheated. Even worse… I did it while you were a few feet away and… you found out in the most terrible way imaginable. And… after that, I decided to let you go. I decided to stay with Meredith, not because I wanted to, but because I was too disgusted with myself to stay with you. You deserve so much better. I'm so terribly sorry."  
Addison smiles, caressing his cheek.

"We both screwed up."

"Yeah we did…"

"We are both screwed up."  
"Yeah we are."

"We're way too screwed up to be with anyone else."  
"Yes. We are. We belong together, Addison… Forbes… Montgomery… Shepherd."

He kisses her tenderly, pulling away after a few minutes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're my wife. Meredith can't compare. She wasn't a fling. She was a mistake. The biggest mistake I have ever… made."

"So was Mark."

"Do you think we can get past them?"

Addison shrugs, looking at him fearfully.

"Do you?"

"No."  
She looks away, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't think so, Addison. I don't think we can get past it. I know we can."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"It's not going to be easy."  
"I know."

He sits up, pulling her, his wife, up with him.

"But it's going to be worth it."

He pulls her in to a sweet kiss, crushing her body with his arms, kissing her fervently. Addison kisses him back passionately, needing him like she needs the air to breath. Derek slowly pushes his wife down on the bed, covering her body with his. Staring into each other's eyes, they realise…

They took those vows for a reason. Nothing could ever come between them. They're Derek and Addison… and some things never change.

THE END 


End file.
